The subject matter disclosed herein relates to inducing combustion dynamics, and, more specifically, to inducing combustion dynamics to remove ash within gas turbine engines.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. As the demand for energy has increased, gas turbine operators and manufacturers have increasingly explored the use of heavy fuel oils in gas turbines. However, the combustion of heavy fuel oils may produce ash which may settle on components of the gas turbine engines.